RWBY: Become Human
by Com-Tlancy
Summary: Basically Detroit Become Human with RWBY characters. Connor is Ruby, Hank is Weiss, Yang is Luther, Blake is Kara, Alice is an OC, Markus is Jaune. The rest of the characters I'll figure out later. Don't expect frequent updates. I'm not even sure if I will update this, but all I can say is that I hope you enjoy what's there! Whiterose & Bumblebee


"Lieutenant Schnee? My name is Ruby. I'm the Android sent by CyberLife to aid you with your investigation. There was a homicide reported 37 minutes ago downtown. They've requested for us to investigate." Detective Lieutenant Weiss Schnee looked away from the screen she was watching to glance at Ruby.

"Us? You mean you, right?" She asked as she looked back at the screen and took a sip of her scotch.

"I assure you I meant us. Your police chief called for you specifically. He suggested that I could locate you at one of the local bars. I was lucky that I found you at the fifth." Ruby said as she stared down at Weiss.

"Hmph. I'll go when I finish my drink." She said as she took a tiny sip from her almost full glass of scotch. At the rate Weiss was drinking Ruby calculated that they would be there for another 43 minutes.

 _'That's too long. How can I speed this up?'_ Ruby thought as she kept her eyes on Weiss. After processing for a short while, Ruby grabbed Weiss' drink and emptied the glass out onto the floor.

"Now that you're finished with your drink, we should arrive on the scene shortly. I'll inform the chief we're on our way." Ruby said in her unnaturally cheery voice. Weiss got out of her chair and grabbed Ruby by the collar of her shirt before reeling her fist back and punching Ruby in the jaw.

"I don't know who the **fuck** you think you are, but you better start acting straight before I put a goddamn bullet in your brain." She said as she held Ruby up on the wall. She let out a huff and set her down. "Let's go. Fucking plastic asshole." She grumbled as she snatched her coat and left a tip on the counter for the bartender.

Ruby stood for a second, processing what had transpired.

 _'Not quite as planned, but it worked as intended.'_ She thought as she straightened her tie before following Weiss out of the bar.

~~skip to crime scene~~

Weiss and Ruby pulled up to the house where the crime had taken place. It looked rather aged and uncared for, almost as if it was abandoned. Weiss looked over at Ruby before sighing in frustration.

"You stay right here. Got it?" She said as she pinched her nose while looking down at her feet. After Ruby didn't respond she glanced over again before stepping out of the car and walking up to the house.

 _'Stay here? But my orders are to help with the investigation. My relationship with the Lieutenant is already poor enough as is. Disobeying can't possibly lead to a better outcome. Prioritizing orders.'_ Ruby sat for a moment longer before she got out of the car to follow Weiss into the building. As she walked up to the walkway there were two police officers who stood by the holotape that displayed 'Police line. Do not cross.'

"I'm sorry. No androids allowed on the premise" One of them said as they blocked her entrance. Weiss looked back and groaned in frustration again before calling out to the officers.

"Let her through. She's with me." The officer put his arm down and apologized for delaying her. Weiss looked back at her and glared angrily. "What about stay in the car could you not understand?" She said as she strode angrily towards the door.

"Your order conflicted with my previous series of instructions. I prioritized them accordingly." Ruby said as she walked not too far behind Weiss.

"Conflicting orders my ass..." She mumbled as she walked into the house. What Weiss and Ruby immediately recognized were the signs of a struggle in the living room. A body was slumped up against the wall and above it read text that said 'I AM ALIVE.' In a perfect iteration of the font CyberLife Sans. Ruby instantly began investigating and analyzed everything she could. Once she got to the writing on the wall she took a sample of it with her finger and put it in her mouth to analyze.

"What the hell are you doing?" Weiss said in disgust as she looked at Ruby while she continued to investigate.

"I'm analyzing the blood. I can take samples in real time. I'm sorry, I should have warned you. This blood appears to be that of a man by the name of Cardin Winchester, confirmed deceased as of today." She said as she looked down at the corpse. "And this would appear to be his body." She did a quick analysis of the body for wounds and other information. "28 stab wounds to the chest, traces of Thirium 310 and signs of Red Ice use. I suspect Android involvement." Ruby said as she stood up to look at Weiss.

"Yeah, that's what I guessed too. No human could write like that. Also, just... stop putting evidence in your mouth, will you? It's extremely unsanitary." She said as she turned away to look at other pieces of evidence.

"Got it," Ruby said as she analyzed further. After she was done in the living room, she moved onto the kitchen which also showed obvious signs of a struggle. There was a metal bat on the ground and one of the chairs at the dining table was flipped over.

"Lieutenant, I think I know what happened," Ruby said as she processed the evidence.

"Tell me what you've got," Weiss says as she walks up to Ruby's side form the other room.

"It would appear that the victim attacked the deviant with the bat, who then proceeded to stab him in the stomach. As the victim tried to flee into the living room, he threw the chair down in an attempt to slow the deviant down. He then proceeded to fall over onto the wall where the deviant stabbed him to death." Ruby finished her explanation and looked over at Weiss for confirmation.

"It lines up with the evidence. Now we just have to find the Android that did it." Weiss said as she wrote something down on her notepad.

As Ruby looked down where the bat was, she noticed more traces of Thirium 310 which was only visible to Androids after it dried and evaporated. She followed it down the hall where it ended with supposedly no trace. She looked up and the roof and saw a hatch that had been shut with a handprint of blue blood marking it.

"Lieutenant, can you bring me a chair?" Ruby yelled into the living room.

"For what?" Weiss yelled back.

"I want to check on something." After hearing Weiss mumble under her breath, she soon came next to Ruby with one of the chairs from the dining room. Ruby took it and climbed into the attic.

Once she was up there, she searched around carefully, keeping an eye out for any traces of the Android. It was extremely eerie and dark in the attic. It almost made Ruby feel... scared. She stepped further into the attic and once she came to the end, all that separated her and the only part she hadn't looked at was a set of curtains. She reached her hand out to grab it when someone burst out and ran into her, almost knocking both of them over.

"Please! Please don't let them find me. I don't want to die. I was just protecting myself." An Android girl with long brown hair and brown eyes who was drenched in blood and showed signs of damage pleaded to her with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to die..." She repeated once more in a feebler voice.

"It's up here Lieutenant!" Ruby held the Android where she was so she couldn't run away.

"Why are you doing this? Arent you one of us?" The girl asked as she looked at Ruby, betrayed. Ruby said nothing and waited for Weiss and the other officers to take the Android away.

 _'Why... why did I do that? She just wanted to... live. No! Androids cant be killed, they're not alive._ ' Ruby shook her head out of her trance and straightened her tie once again before following the others out of the house.

"Hey, Ruby," Weiss said as she got back into the car.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" Ruby replied looking back at Weiss.

"You did a good job today, but don't think this means you're on my good side," Weiss said as she started the car and drove towards the Police station.

~~Processing information... Mission accomplished. Software Instability detected~~

 _ **AN: I would really appreciate any reviews, even if they're just telling me how terrible it was. I will take any and all criticism. Thank you guys and gals for reading. I hope you have a great day!**_


End file.
